Last Year
by DONT.MIND.HER
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are back at Hogwarts after one of the most destructive periods of Hermione's life. But she isn't the only one back with a life change, our favorite Slytherin is back. What will happen between the two students in their last year? SMUT WARNING
1. Back to Hogwarts

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

The voice squealed loudly. It sounded as if Molly Weasley was directly in her ear, even over the sounds of the train station.

Hermione turned around to see the Red Head witch storming down the platform. Her face matched the exuberant hair color as she approached Hermione, with a clear war path.

"Where in the Bloody Hell have you been young lady!?!"

She shrieked at Hermione. Hands in balled fists at her side.

"I was uh.. I was in Pars." Hermione stammered.

After she and Ron broke up she didn't really feel apart of the family anymore. With the war over, and Ron and Harry departing for Auror training for therest of the year to make the Wizarding World safe again, Hermione set off alonr to find her parents.

She hadn't yet found a sure way to reverse the obliterate spell she had reluctantly cast upon them, but it didn't matter. She had read that the spell she used could be broken if the victims were reunited with the thing their souls longed for. She had daftly believed it.

When she got to Paris and found them, she lost all sense and ran to them. Hugging them tightly. They didn't return the embrace. They didn't smile. They didn't remember. Instead they stiffened and thought she was a crazy transient.

Still, she was unable to leave. Sne kept her distance, acted like an average tourist and rented a flat 2 streets down from her Parents new home. She was still answering owls and keeping in contact with everyone. She was still pretending sgevwas strong. But she could only hold out for so long.

When she thought she was srong enough, she secretly visited their home. She smiled sadly as her father sat in a large cozy armchair eeading a book near a lit fire place. So many years she had sat underneath a similar chair reading with him. It sent a silent pang through her heart, but inside she was somewhat relieved that even now he still hadn't changed.

Hermione was ready to leave but something caught her attention. Her mother walked through a shadowed doorway, holding an infant. The little girl stared up at the mother with a sense of wonder, and the proud mother stared back with a sense of utter admiration. She watched heart broken as her father too stood up to hold the tiny child.

Silent tears streaked down Hermione's face as she watched from outside as they played with the 1 year old baby they had created. They were in bliss, living so happy. Without her.

It was too much for Hermione's heart. She swore she could feel it shatter. She barely made it back to her flar before she crumpled into a ball. She lie in the fetal position as she sobbed loudly to herself.

No one was there to comfort her and she wished she was that loved little baby her family had unintentionally replaced her with. She had never really resented anyone, much less a sweet, innocent child.

For the rest of her break Hermione didn't right back or return any owls. It was a sort of punishment. She felt that she deserved to be alone. That everything was her fault.

She ended up fighting herself alternating between getting violently angry with herself and others and crying her heart out every night. She had never felt so low in her life.

After yelling at herself to get up, and stop loathing herself and her family. She left the house to finally get food, but ended up at a near by pub. It as worn down and grimy and mostly empty. Just like Hermione herself.

She spent the next week or so drowning herself in self-pity and fire whiskey. In a week, the bartenders and anyone else that came to the Drunken Gnome knew her name.

So many nights Hermione contimplated using the obliterate spell on herself. It was just so tempting, in a single moment the pain inside of her could simply disappear.

One drunken night she almosr did it, but the memories of her family loving her sent her into a tearful fit. When she sobered up the next morning, she cast an incantation, to keep her wand from working when she was intoxicated. Hermione had never felt so weak.

That was the last straw. She had to change or she would go barmy.

It took her most of the summer to remember who she was, and to peace back the jigsaw pieces her life had been reduced to. She returned to her studies, catching up on all the reading she had put aside because of her emotional troubles.

By the time she felt some what less miserable, the school semester was close to beginning and she still wasn't ready to talk to anyone. Explaining her absence to her friends and family would be even more painful than being sad alone.

All the letters she had tried to respond to just left her in silent tears. She ended up in London alone, without talking to anyone who loved her and she felt extremely guilty. All that guilt came rushing back as Molly Weasley scolded her for her unexplained absence.

The motherly woman reminded Hermione of her own strict mum, and tears welled in her eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?!" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

The hot tears streaked down Hermione's face.

"I'm so sorry Mrs.Weasley. It was truly rotten of me to dissappear on you after you welcoming me into you and your family's lives. I just-."

Hermione grew too choked up to finish but it didn't matter. The portly woman was already enveloping her in a warm embrace, petting her long curlg hair.

"It's alright Hermione. All is forgiven." The warm cooing in her ear made Hermione feel both better and worse. Molly pulled back from the hug gripping Hermione's shoulders.

"Just promise me you won't ever do it again."

Hermione nodded vigorously unable to speak. Molly smiled at Hermione thoughtfully and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Hermione smiled back through the tears.

Less than three seconds later Hermione's eyes were overflowing again when they fell upon the red head she had always thought of as a sister. Hermione and Ginny ran to each other colliding in a mess of tears.

When they parted both girls were wiping away tears.

"Hermione I swear on Dumbledore's grave, if you ever do anything as daft as going abroad and cutting off all communication again, I will track you down and put you 6 ft underground."

Hermione laughed, new tears streaking down her smiling face. She had missed this all the time she had spent away in Paris. Somehow she had convinced herself that she was unloved, but in just these few minutes two people had made her feel the love she had craved while being a hermit.

Seconds later the train pulled into the station and Hermione and Ginny climbed aboard, waving to the teary eyed Mrs.Weasley that waved from platform 9 3/4.

When the event train left the station the two girls settled down and began to catch up.

"Paris huh? Did you meet a handsome _beau_ that swept you off your feet or what?" Ginny teased, wiggling her eyebrows at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes giggling.

"Noooooo but I made friends with a bartender named Chase. He wasn't in anyway handsome but he did know how to brew a good butter beer." Hermione joked.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You spend almost 4 months in the city of love and you didn't hook up with a single hot. french guy. Bloody hell Hermione, at this rate you'll never get over Ron."

Hermione gasped in amusement.

" _Me._ You and Harry broke up ages ago and I bet you still haven't had a good shag." Hermione teased.

"For your information, I had a bit of a summer fling spree going on. And I did a bit of experimentation."

Ginny said blushing. She played with her bracelet not making the slightest eye contact with Hermione.

"What!? Ginny with who?"

Hermione and Ginny had both expressed the intrest in experiencing being with another woman, but she had always thought of it as a fantasy they shared, nothing serious. Apparently she had been wrong.

"Well Luna came around to -"

"OMG LUNA, YOU SHAGGED LUNA?!?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well yeah, she's pretty cute and she has an amazing body. Why not have a little fun?"

Ginny still hadn't looked up, but Hermione could see the red in the girls cheeks.

"Merlin you've done a bit of growing up while I was gone." Hermione said.

"Well you were MIA, and I needed a way to keep myself busy in your absence. You still haven't told me what you've been up to all this time."

Now it was Hermione's turn to shy away. Though she loved Ginny, she still wasn't sure the girl would understand. She dpjust wasn't eeady to tell her yet.

"Nothing as entertaining as you. Next thing I know you'll be telling me you went a shagged a Slytherin." Hermione joked, quickly deflecting the topic of Paris.

Ginny's mouth flew open with protest.

"Even if I did, I would never tell you, the humiliation would be too great. Plus Ron and the lot would crucify me if they ever caught me bringing a Slytherin home for Christmas dinner. A Slytherin? I'm not that barmy."

As if on cue the compartment door swung open. The wizard standing in the door was was tall with slightly tanned skin and bleach blonde hair accompanied by a pair of steeley grey eyes. He was undoubtedly sexy, until Hermione recognized him.

 _Malfoy._

"And what's wrong with Slytherin?"

Both girls turned their heads to see a tall handsome boy standing in the doorway of their compartment next to Malfoy. His voice was as delicious as his carmamel exterior draped in Black and Green robes.

Ginny's face blushed red as the boy trailed over her body. His question still floating in the in the air around them unanswered, he replaced it with another.

"Mind if me and my friend squeeze in with you? We've had rather rubbish luck finding a suitable compartment. Too many first years running around."

His smile lit up the cabin and Ginny nodded, much to Hermione's dismay. The boy sat down and Hermione remembered seeing him in one of her previous years.

"Oh wait I remember you. Zabeen, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Close enough. It's Zabini, but I would be honored if you too beautiful ladies would just called me Blaise." He smiled again, bringing both of the girls to return it.

"Your Granger right?" Hermione gave him a curt nod before he continued, "and I bet my big toe that you're a Weasley. The hair's a dead give away. I've always loved red." He winked.

Hermione chuckled when Ginny's face matched her hair.

Malfoy still hadn't budged. The grey eyes narrowed as they met Hermione's.

"Granger, a word?"

It wasn't his usual sneer. He sounded serious. So against her better judgement, Hermione stood up and smoothed down her skirt and joined Draco outside of her compartment.

After a short walk both students stood infront of the water closest at the end of the cart. Hermione rested against the wall and Draco stood in front of her, eyes narrowed.

"What's this about, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Potter spoke at my father's trial, and I want to know why."

"I have no clue." Hermione answered truthfully. She hadn't spoken to either Harry or anyone else since she left, but she wasn't going to tell Draco that.

"What did Harry say?" she asked.

Draco searched her face.

"Don't play stupid with me Granger, I know you had something to do with his shining testimony. He's to idiotic to do that alone." Draco said.

"Draco I have no clue what you're talking about. Harry hasn't said a word to me about you. If you would just tell me what he did, I might be able to help you." Hermione said.

Draco took a step forward closing in on Hermione. His grey eyes burrowing into Hermione's.

"You expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with Potter coming to my father's trial and testifying that he was held against his will in his own home by Voldemort?" Draco fumed. His fists were balled up at his side.

"Yes, because I didn't. Why in the bloody hell does that make you so upset, keeping your psychotic father out of Azkaban sounds like he was doing you a favor." Hermione spat out in return.

Draco's fist crashed into the wall behind Hermione, inches away from her head.

"WHY, DID HE DO THAT!?" Draco yelled. His face was two inches away from hers.

His eyes blazed with hate. Hermione searched them and found something that she had found so many timws etched into her own. Anger, sadness, confusion, but mainly she saw a cry for help in Draco's eyes. And Hermione's couldn't help but soften.

"Ahhh Hermione, Draco. Good. I need to have a word with the both of you." Professor McGonagall interrupted.

Hermione stiffened immediately, but Draco just stared into Hermione's eyes. Hermione tried to drop eye contact, but his gaze was almost magnetic.

"When you've both finished up here, please come to the front cabin. I believe you both were chosen as head students for your last year. I need you both to be there for an announcement. I trust you both can find your way there without my help, I have more students to round up."

With that the older witch left and Hermione too, snuck away.


	2. Prefects

Hermione reached the first cabin in record time. It was just like an ordinary office, with a large desk sitting in the middle of the room, with a chair behind it. There were a total of 8 small chairs sitting in front of the desk and a large open window that opened to the setting sun. She had not even known that she had been on the train that long.

She shuffled past five empty seats and sat in the sixth, silently praying Draco wouldn't fill the fifth. She looked around the empty room watching the train roll over beautiful emerald hills. Hermione was at peace until she was snapped back to reality.

She held her breath hearing footsteps approaching the room, they sounded heavier than any of the girls she had recognized as heads of house and the thought that it was Draco coming to continue what he had started made her heart pulse.

She didn't know how many times Professor McGonagall could accidentally save her.

Hermione exhaled all of the air that she had been holding in when she saw the dark haired boy who stood in the doorway.

"Hermione!" he yelled scooting chairs out of the way to get to her.

"Neville!" she screamed excitedly in return. She had missed seeing the goofy lug turned hero. He had always been the fourth unofficial member of the group, and she still owed him for keeping Ginny and the rest of the group safe last year. Not to forget literally saving her from the giant snake that had threatened to kill her.

"How was your summer?" he asked.

Hermione's smile faltered but Neville didn't seem to notice.

"It was different. Harry and Ron left months ago, it sucked being alone."

Hermione was glad she could find a way to not lie to him without actually telling him the mess she had became without them. Without anyone.

"How was your summer Neville?"

"Well it was pretty great actually, Gran was so proud to find out I was shaping up to be like my parents. She ended up taking me to the Magical Gardens in Prestin Place. She even bought me my own plot there. I got to meet the witch in charge of the botany department of the Ministry and she practically gave me a promised internship."

Much to Hermione's pleasure, Neville went on and on about different plants he had nurtured and the greenhouse he had built in his Grandma's backyard. It all would have been fascinating if Hermione didn't have other pressing things on her mind.

Draco had acted so strangely. Far more strange than he had acted in all the years before.

She still had no clue what he had been yelling at her about, and she didn't know what Harry could have possibly done to get him that riled up. Whatever he had done would need to be explained immediately to her so she could tell draco to fuck off and leave her alone.

He had no right to attack me the way that he did, she thought to herself. Keeping the frown from reaching her exterior, or it would alarm Neville that her thoughts were elsewhere.

One thought kept barreling into Hermione's mind despite of her trying to ignore it. He had been so close.

She had never been that close to him and her brain had picked up on every single sensation she had felt with the new experience. She could still smell his faint scent, a light mix of forest and cinnamon and her heart was still beating wildly, though it had been minutes since the ordeal. She never realised that his steel colored eyes were misted with hints of green too.

Even while fully analyzing everything that happened, replaying it over and over in her head, there was one thing Hermione refused to accept. She had been excited.

Her pitter pattering wasn't a product of fear but with the mix of adrenaline and glee that came over her whenever she was threatened by danger. And at the moment, Malfoy had seemed very dangerous.

So dangerous that everytime Hermione heard someone approaching the door she stiffened, staring at the entrance. Hoping it wasn't Draco.

Hermione had always been known for keeping a level head and playing things smart. With being the best friend to two Gryffindor goofballs, she always felt like she had to be. She didn't have time to freak out or be emotional, but it seemed that her brain was falling apart. After such a long time of only using her heart, it was getting harder and harder to use the two organs properly.

If she had been, she would have came to the conclusion that it was better to figure out what Draco's problem was and fix it so that she could get on with life. Instead she planned to hide and avoid him for as long as possible.

Her poorly figured plan immediately crumbled.

When Draco finally reached the first cart he was the center of everyone's attention. There were a total of six students, five of which sent beams of hate straight to Malfoy. The only one that didn't dare stare at him was the one his eyes were latched on as he sat down next to an empty chair.

Hermione could feel his intense stare burning a hole in the side of her head, but she kept her eyes down. The last time there eyes had met it was like his gaze tore through her flesh to her soul. Grabbing it in its hold, refusing to let it go.

She couldn't do that again, and she didn't have to because only a few moments later Professor McGonagall made her own entrance.

"Well let's just see, yes, everyone is already here." She was talking more to herself than anyone else in the room. She smiled at every student in the room. When her gaze fell upon Draco, it was dripping with enough pity to make him look away.

McGonagall turned back to the door and looked down the hall.

"Come on now Ms.Parkinson. Everyone is here waiting for you." Pansy shuffled uncomfortably into the room and sat down in the last empty seat.

She looked uncomfortable sandwiched between Draco and Cho. Neither showed any sort of friendliness to the tiny girl.

"Ok let's get started. You were all called to this compartment, because you were all chosen as heads of house. As returning heads, you will be the third group, along with the 6th and 7th years."

The elderly witch eased into the cushioned arm chair in the middle of the room. She picked up a short piece of parchment and began ticking off the names.

"Hufflepuff

Hannah Abbott

Ernest Macmillan

Gryffindor

Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasley

Ravenclaw

Padma Patel

Anthony Goldstein

Slytherin

Pansy Parkinson

Draco Malfoy"

Each student shifted or made some other little movement to represent that they were there. When the last names were called everyone turned their heads and looked at the pair accusingly. Pansy sank into her chair but Draco just sat staring ahead hands clasped in his lap. He looked like a well behaved statue.

McGonagall continued, seemingly unaware of the thick tension that permeated the room.

Neville raised his hand nervously, before putting it back down and speaking freely.

"I was never a Prefect, Ron was the Gryffindor Prefect my year."

Professor McGonagall sat upright. "I know Longbottom, but since Ronald Weasley is not returning, I have appointed you as his replacement."

She turned back to the group when she continued.

"You are among the few students that returned to Hogwarts. Though your last year was supposed to have concluded the year before, due to the... circumstances, none of you were able to finish your

N.E.W.Ts and all have been allowed to return. This causes a bit of a problem."

She picked up her long thin wand and gave it a quick wave. A rolled up piece of parchment lifted into the air and unfurled to reveal a map of Hogwarts.

"There are only four sets of sleeping quarters in Hogwarts, 2 of which were destroyed during the battle last year. The ministry, with all of its resources focused on law, has been unable to help fix what has been broken. Old magic created Hogwarts, and I'm afraid that only old magic can mend what has been broken."

"Well what must be done?" Hermione asked.

"There is nothing we can do about either Gryffindor or Slytherin chambers except finding those students a new place to sleep. That poses a bit of an issue as well."

Hermione was devastated when she heard that her tower was one of the fallen. So many memories had happened there, it was like her 3rd home, aside from the burrow and Grimmauld place. It was another blow she would just have to power through. She looked to see the same pain she felt etched onto Neville's face. She slid her hand into his palm.

He stiffened at first looking down at her hand in his and then at her. Hermione gave him a sad smile, and he took a deep breath calming himself down. He gripped her hand in return.

Draco saw the exchange and felt sick to his stomach. Are all Gryffindors this self righteous? He rolled his eyes and looked at Pansy. He could do that too. Make someone feel safe. Happy.

Pansy sat with her hands pressed between her thighs staring down. Draco rolled his eyes again, what is wrong with him. After years of going steady with Pansy he never saw her as anything more than a plaything when he was bored. Now he wanted to make her feel good about being here. He brushed the hand closest to her through his blonde hair. He felt all wrong inside.

"So where will we be sleeping?" Hermione asked.

"Well, very few students have returned to Hogwarts, and even fewer enrolled. There is enough room for first year students to fill the empty beds in the other houses. Anyone under third year level will be split into the remaining beds in your house." She said this to Hannah and Ernie who sat in the middle of the room.

"We expect you to be kind and courteous to your new guests, they will need your help. The sixth year Prefects will move in as well, to help you out. Anyone between fourth and sixth years are to sleep in Ravenclaw. We were hoping that the school minded environment will help them prepare for their upcoming Owls and preparation for Newts. You will be assisted by the 7th year Prefects, who will also be privy to a bed if they'd like one."

This time her speech was directed to Padma and Anthony.

"Well, how will we be able to heads of house if there are no houses to be head of?" This was Hermione again, her hand still enveloped in Neville's. Draco's eyes stopped at the conjuncture of the two and couldn't get his eyes to move on.

"Well Ms.Granger, there are many ways you can keep students responsible, without following them around. Besides I need all of you to help your peers with these new arrangements."

"What about those of us that are above those levels?"

Everyone stiffened at Draco's voice. Hermione turned towards him and found his gray eyes staring back at her, piercing her brown ones.

"Well Draco, many Slytherins have failed to return due to their parentage situations. Others still fear Hogwarts is currently unsafe because of… various reasons. Over all, few students have returned this year, only about 30 seventh years returned, and only 18 of you eighth years have come back to complete graduation. If I recall Neville, nearly two hundred students turned the Room of Requirement into a dorm. I think that will be a good enough place for the time being."

Professor McGonagall stood from her chair and walked to the door. Hermione wasn't focusing on what the witch was doing, she was more worried about what she had said. Her hand grew clammy in Neville's.

"Thank you all for coming. Along with your original duties, you are to help enforce these new sleeping arrangements. You are to show everyone to their new sleeping quarters."

4 lists flew from her table and landed gracefully in the middle of each pair.

"These are the lists of students that will be your responsibility for the next term or so. Hopefully everything will be fixed soon."

A bell rang and the group looked outside. Hogwarts stood tall in front of all of them, and they all stood to get to their belongings and begin their duties.

Hermione finally let go of Neville's hand, leaving him so she could retrieve the bag she had left in her compartment with Ginny. It was the same one she had used to hold emergency supplies in when she was on the run with Ron and Harry, but now it's expanding charms were used to hide all of the books and belongings hadn't been able to fit in her trunk.

Ginny and Zabini were gone, as was all of their things. Hermione hoped Ginny had been fine alone while she stood by herself in the small compartment. Hermione wasn't alone for long.

She found the beaded pouch had fallen underneath her seat and bent over to get it. She stood up and dusted herself and the bag off. She froze in her tracks seeing a ghostly figure being reflected in the window in front of her.

She turned to find Draco standing in the single exit to the doorway.

"We aren't finished witch."

He stepped forward letting the door close behind him. Trapping her inside.


	3. Beaded Bag

"Get away from me, Malfoy," Hermione said.

She made a move for the door but his body blocked it. She felt trapped, and she hated it.

"I can't do that just yet." He answered.

Hermione reached to her side for her wand. _It was gone._

She always kept her wand in her waistband. She should have noticed it wasn't digging into her side along time ago.

Draco pulled a long stem of wood from his back pocket and Hermione ran towards him.

"Give it here." Hermione fumed.

"Not until you calm down and listen." Draco had realized it was pointed at her threateningly and lowered it.

"I listened to you once and look where that got me. Being attacked twice and my wand stolen." She paced back in forth trying to fight the urge to hit him. "Now give me back my property."

She held out her hand in front of him, waiting for her wand to be placed there.

Draco looked at the wand in his hand. What was he doing? Holding her wand hostage was basically stripping her of her powers. He stared down at it in his pale hand.

"Just tell me what you're planning?" he yelled at her.

"I have no clue what you're talking about you...you… arghhhh." Hermione screamed in frustration.

 _How could I possibly let this idiot steal my wand_? _What is wrong with me?_ She fell into the seat behind her forcing her hands through her thick curls, pulling them so hard tears sprung up in the back of her eyes. She'd rather tear up from self inflicted pain than the cauldron of emotion that was boiling over inside of her.

So many conflicting feelings. She couldn't help feeling she should've known better than to let Malfoy get that close to her. The old her would have pulled out her wand instantly when he approached her, not shrink away and let him steal it. She couldn't help feeling that she was different, that she'd changed. She felt empty, she felt broken, and _everything_ began to bubble up to the surface.

She felt like someone had pulled the plug inside of her, and all sense and restraint was sucked out of her leaving a vacuous hole for her despair to grow.

Draco stood there with her wand in her hand watching her breakdown. Her eyes full of tears and annoyance and self hatred, he recognized that look.

"Just tell me why Harry would come to my father's trial?" Draco said, calmer this time. No longer angry, no longer yelling.

" _I don't know_!" she screamed, more at herself than him. Her resolve crumbled and the tears rolled from her eyes. " _I don't know anything."_

" _I know you do!"_ Draco yelled back. " _You are by far the smartest witch I have ever met and Potter is a complete idiot. There is no way possible he could or would do anything without you thinking about it for him. I don't think that twat has ever thought for himself even once since he met you!"_

He fell into the seat across from her. He sat with his elbows on her knees and his head in his hands. He was just so confused. _She had to be apart of this._

"It's one thing for me to not understand you, you're brilliant, but to not understand Potter…" he said it so quietly Hermione could barely hear him.

She got up from her seat and sat down next to him.

"I haven't spoken to Ron or Harry all summer. I haven't talked to _anyone_ all summer." She whispered.

Draco looked at her. Neither had he. He hadn't been home in months. After the trial he _had_ to go. That had been almost three months ago. All he had was the moment where he lost hope, and three lonely months to go over it.

"Me neither." he admitted.

"My parents-" Hermione tried to say but was cut off by her own crying. Tears gushing from her eyes. She crossed her arms and put her head down in her lap. Her body shuddered with each sob.

Draco had no clue what to do, he'd never had a girl cry in front of him, well not when it wasn't caused by him. He reached out to touch her but his hand just hovered above her hesitantly. A million warnings rushed through him. _What if this was a trick? What if she was doing this just to grab her wand and hex me? What if this was apart of her and Potter's scheme? What if she didn't want to be touched?_

Draco disregarded all his concerns and lowered his hand gently. His hand settled on her hair, smoothing it down in an awkward petting motion. She didn't instantly withdrawal from his touch in fervent disgust like he'd thought, instead she leaned into him. Draco's face softened.

He'd spent his last few days at home comforting his mother when she was in tears. Almost instinctively he wrapped an arm around the sobbing girl, pulling her into his chest. Hermione melted into his warmth as she cradled against him. She circled her arms around his waist, pulling herself deeper into the cinnamony forrest smell that seemed to emanate from his skin.

Slowly Hermione's tears ran dry, taking in wobbly gusts of air in place of her sobs. She took a deep breath of his home like scent and relaxed into him. She felt as though she was at home with her father drinking warm cocoa. She was peaceful almost ready to purr under the feeling of his lithe fingers running through her hair.

Images flashed through her brain. _Happytimes._ Her mother playing with her in her front yard. Her father reading her her first book. The happy couple coming to Diagon alley for the first time.

Each memory rolled over Hermione bringing both serenity and sorrow. They had been happy together. They never would be all together again.

A memory played through her brain slow and painful. Hermione back outside that window, watching the happy couple, and the baby. The baby's giggling face. The proud doting parents.

The image, though painful, was sobering. She took deep breaths. Her eyes shut tight. Feeling the warm palm brushing her hair. Letting numbness slowly creep from the pit of her stomach, filling her chest.

When she was sure no more tears would spring from them, she let her eyes slowly open.

They were settled on a silver and green blob. She blinked at the blurry splotch until her eyes refocused. The silver and gray changed into a twisting silver serpent, slithering on an emerald background.

She stiffened recognizing the symbol. Her eyes snapped open wide and she scrambled backwards into the window behind her. She looked at the uncomfortable boy before her. Her eyes were as large as a frightened doe's.

All the color in Draco seemed to flush away all at once.

"Why did you… do that?" She croaked, her voice thick with tears.

His face hardened ignoring her curious expression. He slowly raised his hand to her wet cheek. Hermione watching him breathlessly as he wiped away the drying tears from her soft cheeks. He had no clue why he did it, he just did, and it didn't feel _wrong._

He stared into her eyes. His were still swimming with all the pain and sadness she had seen earlier, but the fear was dulled. Hers reflected it all with magnified surprise.

His face softened and he let his thumb run to her chin before removing it all together. He backed away from her, still gripping the thin piece of wood in his hand. He stood up silently and left the cabin.

Hermione watched him in shock. She watched after him for several minutes longer, not fully comprehending much of what had happened.

When she finally recovered she picked up the bag she had dropped in the midst of her fit. She stared at the beaded fabric running her fingers over the shiny plastic. It had been her mother's, she had given it her years ago but Hermione hadn't put the expansion charm on it until last year. A mix of muggle and magic.

She hugged it to her chest alone in the cabin.

●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●

 **This chapter was super short and I took way too long to post it so I'll post another chapter later tonight. What did think of Draco's behavior? And Hermione's? I can't wait for the next chapter.**


	4. Heads

A/N I know that it's been absolutely forever since i last posted but here it is. 4k words and I paln to post more and more often. Love you xxx -Kenya

By the time Hermione had gotten to the dining hall all of the new students had been sorted.

She sat down between Ginny and Neville, the both of them shooting her worried glances, and questioning stares. It was not like her to be late.

Back at the train she had done all that she could to make it seem like she hadn't been crying, but without her wand there wasn't all that much that could be done. Her sadness and helplessness had slowly festered into hate during her time alone.

She hating herself for being a sappy sod, she hated herself for letting malfoy see her display any emotions other than pure contempt for him. Then she just hated Malfoy.

She turned quickly scanned the Slytherin table, her eyes zeroing in on the platinum blonde amongst the few students. She shot daggers at him and he looked up as if feeling them. He stared into her eyes intensely daring to smile at her. Hermione forced down the uncomfortable bubbling that was rising to her throat and almost growled. He had the gull to smile, of all things. They were not friends, they were enemies, and the scarred flesh on the inside of her arm helped her remember that.

She hated him. She would always hate him.

Malfoy's smile morphed into a wicked sneer, across the room, and Hermione found it fitting for the wicked monster he had inside. They were enemies and she preferred to keep it that way.

Clink, clink. Everyone's eyes found the source of the sound. McGonagall stood tall and proud at the podium with a chalice like glass and a metal fork in hand.

"Welcome students of Hogwarts." She said placing her utensils down in front of her. "All of us are proud to have you all here with us. This year will be very different than the last. I am sorry to say that rany of your would be peers are not going to be joining us this year. With less students and staff," Hermione only now noticed the four empty chairs behind McGonagall. Four teachers that had not survived the war. She couldn't help thinking of all the other kind hearted people that had fought beside her and the order, all those who fought with their lives to protect the school and it's students.

She bristled with sadness. Ginny noticed and laced her wiry fingers into hers. Hermione clutched the hand tightly, the warmth and love pulling her away from her sandness of the fallen.

She turned her attention back to the speech.

"Now that the newer students have been sorted, there are a few announcements that should be made. Both Slytherin dungeon and Gryffindor tower were destroyed in the terrible occurences of last year." She took a moment for the groans and the gasps of disbelief to pass from the two groups of students, before continuing with her announcement.

"Because of the lack of space you all will be placed differently. There is enough room for first year students to fill the empty beds in the other houses. Anyone of third year and under level will be split into the remaining beds in Hufflepuff house. Along with all of the sixth year Prefects.

"We expect you to treat our new guests with the kindness and the hospitality your house has been known for. The sixth year Prefects will move in as well to help the newer students get acquainted. Anyone between fourth and sixth years are to sleep in Ravenclaw. We hope that the air of intelligence will push some of you into studying as avidly as the students who lived there before you, and help you in your preparations for Newts. The 7th year Prefects will also be placed in that house to help keep the peace."

Hermione held Ginny's hand tighter when she felt the girl stiffen next to her. Ginny must be a Prefect this year, Hermione thought. Ginny nodded sensing the question that hadn't left Hermione's lips. Hermione smiled at the younger teen squeezing her hand a little tighter in congratulations.

"The remaining students will use the Room of Requirement as a sort of sleeping grounds. It will expand and change with occupants. I hope that the older students will be mature about the arrangement. It would be rather awkward to have an adult in their with you all so, it is up to you all to keep it clean and peaceful. Any of the Prefects are allowed to sleep with their own peer group if the Professor over seeing them allows it to be so. All students are required to still wear their house colors and their points will still be taken and added to their original houses, not the ones they sleep in.

"Of course the destroyed sections of the school are completely off limits to all students. If you are found frolicking in these forbidden places, your entire house will suffer major consequences, as well as a well served stint of detention for the rest of the year.

"Finally we have one more announcement. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy please join me on stage."

Hermione felt bile rising in her stomach, tickling the inside of her throat as Neville shoved her. She rose to her feet. With each step towards the podium, her shoes grew heavier and heavier as the dread in her stomach rose like the hands of Inferi to wrap around her neck.

When both of her and the dastardly blonde stood uncomfortably on either side of McGonagall, she continued, beaming.

"I'm proud to announce that these two students will be the new heads of house. They will help me to oversee the entire school. They are allowed to award house points, as well as take them away from any they feel deserving. The rest of the Prefects can report to them, or ask them any questions. They will have their own quarters in the castle if any of you would like to speak with them."

The black 'Prefects' letters on each students badge swirled and blurred morphing into 'Head Boy' and 'Head Girl' as Hermione watched in horror. The news sinking into her as her panic rose.

McGonagall turned now to the students next to her, placing a friendly hand on each of their shoulders. Hermione tried to hide her utter horror while Draco stood stony faced. If the witch saw anything wrong with the students dispositions she did not let on.

"I hope you two will set the precedent for how the rest of the students shall act towards their new house mates."

Tendrils of dread spun a vortex in the center of Hermione's stomach and her heart seemed to have been sucked into it.

McGonagall announced the end of the speech and the beginning of the feast, but Hermione had no room to eat, with the bile and fear stewing inside her, slowly rising to fill her stomach and lungs. She watched the others eat, while her body still threatened to retch.

"Wow Hermione, you'll be stuck with Malfoy every night." Neville said gnawing on a thick meaty turkey leg. The disgusting smell of the grease flooded her senses and curdled the already uneasy contents of her stomach.

She stood up from her table quickly rushing to the girls lavatory. Ginny sent him an accusing glare and he opened his mouth still full of half-chewed food to ask "What I say?" Ginny punched the clueless boy in the arm and left the hall to try and find Hermione.

After violently emptying her stomach into an awaiting toilet bowl, Hermione washed her mouth out and cursed Malfoy for still having her wand. She'd have more than enough time to get it back when she spent the next year waking up in the same room with him. The thought sent her into another round of dry heaves over the wet sink.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her curly hair was misbehaving wildly, creating a sort of protective cocoon around her face and neck. Her eyes were still red from her third bought of crying since reaching platform 9 and her cheeks were drained of color. She reached under the flowing faucet, splashing handfuls of water into her sickly looking facem wishing to wash away her self loathing.

She was a complete and other wreck, and she absolutely hated how sensitive she had become. Wars were supposed to toughen you up, not leave you emotionally distressed.

She looked at the pale expanse of skin on her forearm, and the throbbing purple letters etched into it, forever unhealing.

Battle scars were supposed to make you feel proud, not humiliated.

She rolled back up her sleeve, covering the marred flesh. The dagger Bellatrix had used to carve the hateful word in her skin was enchanted, her scars would never heal, no matter what salves she used or what enchantments she casted. The magical scar couldn't be covered by muggle make up either. Any attempts to lessen the hideous mark would cause hot flashes of pain that felt worse than any Cruciatus curse. That wasn't the only time it caused her pain, whenever was close to forgetting about the traumatic night spent in Malfoy Manor, it would throb in an unhelpful, painful reminder.

She could try to momentary push away all thoughts of the deranged woman who had treated her as less than human, but she couldn't keep away thoughts of her wicked nephew, not while she was expected to spend her nights with him.

As she stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself, she frowned. Her face was pitiful and it disgusted her. She slammed her fist into the ceramic sink, before slamming the water valve off. She wasn't about to let herself spiral out of control again. Her felt like angry hornets were trying to escape her stomach.

"No more crying Hermione. If you gave to share a dorm with Draco than you'll just have to make him as miserable as you are." She stated sternly to herself, wiping the excess water from her face.

"And you'll start by getting your wand back." She added, pushing herself away from the sink, stomping away from the mirror, and her former broken self. She didn't get too far before she had to stop again.

"Talking to ourselves? We aren't going crazy are we?" The shrill voice asked, amused. Hermione gasped and turned back towards the source of the voice. It was vaguely familiar and coming from the place she had just been standing. Curiosity outweighed her safety concerns as she reapproached the sink.

She looked down the drain skeptically. "Who's there? What do you want?" Hermione called. She half-thought she was going crazy, but it wasn't unlike Hogwarts to harbor secrets even from the most seasoned students.

She made up her mind after moments of silence before turning back around towards the door. She walked back towards the door, a lot less confident then she had done before. Her fingertips had barely grazed the bathroom door when the sink started to vibrate. No, not the sink, the pipes.

The metal clanged against the cold tile violently. Hermione was sure the sink would split open when a transparent whisp erupted from inside of it. Water too geysered upwards, showering Hermione with the foul smelling liquid.

"IT'S MEEEEE." The cloud called, spinning and spendeling into a form. The form of a girl.

"Myrtle! You scared the life out of me. You know better than to spy on people." Hermione chastised. The dirty sink water had stained her uniform and permeated her hair with the smell. She smelled of eggs and it was sickening.

"Well, you woke me up. I was having a nice nap when you came in here splashing me, and talking to yourself." Myrtle whined, her voice sounded weak and thin, like she'd been crying for years.

"I just thought I'd return the favor." She added coyly. The ghost spun around mid air. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to walk away for the third time.

"I have been napping in that sink for almost year, no one came to visit me after the war. No one came to check if I was okay. Of course not. I'm just little old Myrtle. No one cares about me." She complained, sinking lower and lower towards the ground.

"Myrtle we were fighting Voldemort. Tom Riddle. He was the boy who killed you. Harry killed him. You should've helped in the fight against him instead of cowering in a storm drain." Hermione accused.

Myrtle gave her a wiry smile. "Harry? I remember Harry. I saw him naked, he looked nice naked."

Hermione bristled at the thought of Harry doing anything naked witth Myrtle, dead or alive. The ghost swirled around her sighing contently, no doubt thinking of Harry's naked body. Hermione sneered in disgust and left the bathroom. Slamming the door in the ghosts' face. She could hear Myrtle whimpering behind it before she briskly walked back towards the dining hall.

She had passed many sets of students, and reasonably she knew she should be trying to find the crop of Gryffindor first years and helping to get them to Hufflepuff. Instead, she pushed on to the emptying dining hall. She was glad to see Headmistress McGonagall overseeing a group of house elves collect them empty plates and platters from the tables.

"Headmistress, can I talk to you?" Hermione called across the empty room.

"Oh, Miss Granger, of course." The elderly witched turned towards her and walked to her awaiting student. "What would you like to ask, Hermione?"

The witch didn't stop her quick strides down the hall, while Hermione followed her down corridors and up staircases.

"Well Professor, I wanted to speak with you about my current sleeping situation. I don't feel that it's-."

"Fair?" McGonagall guessed. Hermione nodded trying to continue her well thought out argument for why sharing a room with Draco would be disastrous for all involved, and how it would most definitely end in one or both of them finding a gruesome and barbaric death at the hands of the other, instead the Professor continued to 'guess'.

"Yes, I know. I would love to put all the rest of the bedless students into that house. Unfortunately the portrait that hangs protecting it is all four of the school founders. They are all very strict about who can go in and out of those quarters. Even I am incapable of entering those confines. I just hope everyone will have a place to sleep tonight."

Professor McGonagall's face contorted into what looked like a mix pain and worry. The younger witch looked down on the floor, scolding herself for even thinking of being so selfish. Sure she would have to sleep in the same room as Draco, but her other classmates were forced to share with so many people that they would probably have to step over bodies just to get to the loo every morning. The guilt engulfed the sense of dread that had made a home in her stomach.

She couldn't even look her Professor in the eyes as she dismissed herself. She let the shame ebb away at her sense of horror, nagging at herself as she made her way towards her shared dorm. She hadn't even made herself useful today. McGonagall had asked for all of the Prefects to assist students to their common rooms, and she had spent most of her time behaving like a self-centered idiot, crying her eyes out and moaning over her 'terrible woes'.

The painting that she stood in front of was huge, roughly 10 feet tall and 6 feet wide. The frame was an enchanted oak with the house mascots etched into the dark wood. They slithered and prowled and burrowed and flocked in an endless square chasing each other eternally. The gryffin roared when she came near, announcing her presence and she marveled at the magnificent creature as it continued to chase the raven it would never catch. The frame though, was nothing compared to what was held inside.

Four larger than life people in delicate robes stood before her. Each outfit rung with the colors of the house they represented, each color seemed to be from a different error of time. The people, much like every magical portrait talked and moved as if they were still alive.

"I bet she will finally be a Hufflepuff!" squealed an excited witch, clapping her chubby hands together in glee in the middle of the group. The witch had dimples in her round faced. She jumped up and down, despite the way her rather large chest jumped with her.

" Oh, quite Helga. It's almost never a Hufflepuff. It's probably another Ssslytherin. We pride ourselvess on possessing power and seizing control."

This came from one of the men, dressed head to toe in a dark shimmering silver with green highlights, accented with black. Not only his robes, but his face portrayed him as the perfect Slytherin. His head was long and punctuated with a longer beard. His eyes were slanted, and they flashed green when he spoke of power and pride. He was intimidating and the way he slurred his S's sent a nervous chill down Hermione's back.

A loud chuckle emanated from the portrait next. It was a booming laugh, the kind that came from a booming man. That's exactly who stood before clutching his stomach. He looked almost unidentifiable from a lion, with a voluptuous sandy red beard that seemed to flow from his full hair. He had rosy cheeks and Hermione's brain fired up an image of an equally jolly fat man, who preferred his outfits red.

"There's no doubt it's one of my students. They have always proven their bravery by now. Just think about that lass everyone was talking about last year. 'Harry Potter'." The loud voice rung with pride as if Harry was his own son.

"He was able to summon my sword 3 times since he got here. I'm sure someone else must be following in his heroic footsteps. Shame he never got the chance to step through these painting. He would have made an incredible leader."

"I am for certain that it is a Gryffindor this year, but not Harry, one of his friends." Hermione's eyes fell upon the woman in the simple midnight blue gown, with her long dark hair and shocking blue eyes she possessed the air of a queen. Her voice had quitted all the other founders.

"Really, Rowena. Divination? Again? Didn't you try and use that last year to it's complete failure?" Slytherin asked, his voice was sharp and teasing, as if he had heard the witch make many false predictions.

The lady in blue narrowed her eyes at the wizard next to her. "Don't be so dismissive of the art of divination, Sal, I recall providing more than one adequate prophecy that were key to saving your life. Especially with that rancid snake you had lurking around the school. Did the entrance really have to be in the girls lavatory?"

"You old creep!" The boisterous laughter seemed to resonate in Godric's large gut, as he clapped a large paw on the wiry old man's shoulder. Slytherin shrunk under the heavy touch, his eyes narrowing at the pair.

"I'm glad someone finally sees it my way, Rowena. I wonder if she's pretty, the last Gryffindor girl was a little hard in the eyes." Gryffindor joked.

"I think she's rather beautiful. I really like her curly brown hair." Hermione beamed proudly and caught the playful wink the other witch shot at her. She wasn't predicting the future, she was noticing the present. Hermione took another step toward the towering picture, clearing her throat loudly.

"Oh my Rowena! She is quite deliciou!. She looks sweet enough to eat! I don't even mind that she isn't a Hufflepuff!" Helga cooed, and Hermione was sure if the witch could escape the painting, she would swoop her into her arms and cradle into her bosom.

"Hermione Granger!" Godric bellowed. "I recognize you from the Gryffindor common room, quite he studier you are. I used to think you belonged in Rowena's house." He chuckled again.

"I would have loved to have you but your efforts during the war certainly prove you belong amongst the bravest of Gryffindor." Rowena commended her, smiling down on the witch before her.

"Thank you both, anyone would be absolutely honored to be in any of your houses. The school is beautiful. You all must be very proud."

They all broke out in courses of 'thank you's and 'of course it is's.

Hermione yawned inadvertently and quickly tried to cover her mouth apologizing for the rude action.

"Oh no, it's alright darling. It must've been a hard day, you just go right in and we'll send in a house elf with some breakfast in the morning." Helga said, prepared to dote on the new resident of the dorm room.

Before Hermione could refuse the painting split down the middle forming a door. Hermione sighed and stepped into to it, greeting the warmth that hit her face as she entered the common room. The steady blaze making her feel even more tuckered out. The founder had been right. She had had a long day.

She climbed the leftmost staircase, where her dorm would have been last year. She kicked off her flats and walked towards the single bed, peeling off her skirt and robes as she went. Each clothing item seemed to weigh thousands of pounds, and releasing herself from them was a delightful release.

She unclipped her bra sighing at the freeness the action permitted her. She hooked her thumbs around her waistband yanking them down and off her body. She collapsed into the soft sheets of the bed rolling herself into them, before pulling them up and sliding herself underneath them. Moaning softly as she drifted off of sleep.


	5. sweet dreams

Draco had headed to bed directly after the feast. Draco had regretted the train situation as soon as it happened. He had always resented Hermione, not only because she defied all of his father's beliefs on blood statuses but because she was always insufferably smart and brave and completely annoying. When he first met her it was on the train to Hogwarts, they had bumped into each other in a corridor.

She had complimented his hair and smiled at him. Even with her dorky hair he had always been intrigued by her, and when she chose him over Harry he wished to hate her. He could never completely finish the task though, she was like a test subject that he could poke and prod. That's how he'd been able to stay close enough to her without admitting any sense of admiration.

When she sat in his arms today, she was like a porcelain doll that wished to be fixed. He couldn't help but help, and when he did a load of buried emotions scratched to the surface and attacked him like rotten Inferi. He had gotten to smell the scent of her honeysuckle aroma mixed with the saltiness of her tears. He had gotten the chance to feel her melt into his body for shelter. She had shown him weakness and it brought out his own.

When they seperated, not that he had wanted to, she had looked at him in shock and fear. He shut off his raw heart and remembered who he was supposed to be. The Malfoy name was almost a synonym for cold hearted, self centered prick. _That_ was who he was, not a kind hearted dope who showed respect for his peers and others.

He had planned to press her up against another wall and tell her not to think he'd gone soft (maybe throw something in to make her feel like an idiot for crying or a promise that she'd never get that close to him again) but she'd already assured him their relationship was no different if not worse than it had been earlier.

Draco had caught the contemptuous looks she shot at him through dinner, and when Hermione looked as if she had seen a ghost (technically speaking she probably had) McGonagall announced them sharing a room, he was proud to say she was still traumatized by the memories of him.

He'd drifted to his room short after the feast, bidding adieu to Zabini and the few other Slytherins that had returned for another year. He climbed up the left staircase and quickly unpacked his trunks. He found a pair of pajama pants and threw them aside, an upside of not sleeping in a room with teenage boys: He could sleep the way he liked, half naked under the sheets with a window open.

He opened the window and climbed under his sheets. He was launched into a nightmarish memory almost instantaneously.

Draco sat in a courtroom he had been sitting in only months ago, staring at his father in a Ministry sanctioned cage.

Anyone who had met Lucius Malfoy knew he was an abrasive, vindictive twat, but the general attitude towards strangers he found unworthy of his time was nothing compared to what he did to his family.

Lucious was an absolute monster, obsessed with perfection and control, and when his life veered away from it's useful path of normality, he took it out on his only son. Not that control is an easy thing to maintain in a world of magic.

Narcissa, Lucius's wife had long gotten used to the constant verbal abusive and simply informed her son that though the elderly Malfoy was strict, his parenting would shape Draco into an honorable man. Draco had believed it for so long and had tried everyday to make his father proud of him. Every violent trick or belittling action was centered on the thought that it would convince his father that he was worthy of his attention.

When Draco had finally gotten used to the negativity and animosity between him and his father, things got a lot worse. The rise of Voldemort had sent his father on a complete downward spiral. Unused to taking orders and being the object of direct insults and embarrassment, Lucius took out all his anger on Draco.

Draco had taken to just leaving home when he wasn't needed, but the war had destroyed everything. Harry Potter had destroyed everything.

After the war his father was immediately charged with crimes against the wizarding community. He was arrested and put on trial. Draco was scared, but oddly indifferent, whatever happened would happen. Maybe he would finally get a break from the constant abuse.

There he sat, an on looker by his mother's side while Lucius sat in a cage surrounded by Aurors, wands poised and ready to attack. He watched almost hopefully as they listed the crimes he had committed. His father looked paler than ever, scruff growing from the stubble that had once decorated his face. He had always been a slim man, but now he looked like he hadn't eaten since he was taken away.

One by one, people testified against him, even fellow death eaters who had fought by his side were quick to incriminate him, hoping their betrayal would win them leniency.

After a sip of veritaserum Lucius wasn't much help to himself either. There was no way he would escape punishment. For the first time in his life, Lucius Malfoy was completely powerless, and the thought unnerved Draco. Lucius's punishment would be one of the worst. It was as if he was sentenced to death the second he had been arrested.

Then the unexpected happened.

A series of surprised gasps, and excited whispers alerted everyone in the courtroom to the one person Draco had never wanted to see ever again. _Harry Potter_.

Even after all that had happened, Draco could feel the anger radiating like a ball within him. His stomach knotting as Harry stood up and walked to the front of the assembly of the most powerful witches and wizards alive.

He strutted with all the confidence of a Golden Boy. Approaching the panel without even a flinch of anger, like he was somehow as powerful as any one of them and it made Draco absolutely sick to his stomach. The twisted knots turned to thorns when Harry shot Narcissa a comforting smile, while she dabbed away the stream of tears that hadn't stopped since she had been seated.

Who does he think he is, Draco fumed internally. It was as if someone had set his core on fire, one that was destined to burn down everything in his path.

Harry stood between Lucius and the judges, many who smiled at him warmly, as he scratched his head.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, as the minister of magic and the overseer of the trial, the first one to address him. "What are you doing here today Harry?"

"I would like to say a few things, if that's okay with you all?"

Draco watched in confusion. Was he here to dig his father's grave deeper? To insure he would be executed? Draco's brain ran rampant with possibilities while he watched fear slowly etched onto his father's sickly face.

"I don't think that is particularly necessary Mr. Potter, Lucius is in enough trouble without you, too. It seems a little excessive."

The words came from a flippant wizard to the right of Shacklebolt.

"I think I have something a little different to add." Harry said, barely looking at the bearded man who had disagreed with him.

"May I Kingsley?"

Draco's nails dug into his palm when the older wizard nodded and let Harry take the floor.

"I am not here to bury Lucius Malfoy under mountains of assumptions. Unlike so many I was there. Lucius Malfoy had constant opportunities to kill me, and many others, but not one spell that was found on his wand caused the absolute death of anyone during the war. That says something doesn't it?"

Confusion crashed through the room. It hit Draco like a brick across the face. Harry didn't seem to mind the obvious shock spreading throughout the crowd, and he continued his defence.

"Aside from the few of you who were active members of the Order, none of you came to assist in the efforts to fight against Voldemort, and why not? Because you were all scared, everyone was." He watched many judges paled in shame.

"Lucius must have been. One of the most infamous wizards to ever live forced his way into the Malfoy home, destroying the wards in place and took up residence there. I am sure you are all aware of Lucius's family. With both a wife and child, it was either follow directions or let himself and his family be murdered. What would you have done? What did you do, you all stayed home, in hiding trying to keep your families safe. Lucius's was safe wen as long as he cooperated." He gestured to Draco and his mother and everyone turned to look at them. The latter watched teary eyed from crying, the former still sat fuming.

"This was greater than the imperius curse, what Voldemort did was the equivalent of holding Lucius's heart in his hand. Was he all that wrong for letting it beat a little longer. I'm not saying you should exonerate , I'm just asking for a little leniency on his part."

He bowed to the judges and thanked them before making his way from the court. Smiling at Draco as he left.

Draco woke up in a cold a sweat to the sounds of quite whimpers and soft moans next to him. He wouldn't have complained under usual circumstances, but the girl lying there emitting those noises was not someone he had invited into bed with him. He couldn't see the girls face. She lie on her side with her back facing him.

He wasn't taking any chances. He slowly and easily reached for the pants that he had strewn on the floor. He fished his wand from his pants pocket and wiped his sweaty hands on the fabric before throwing it back onto the ground. He pointed his wand at the girl next to him. Draco listened to her steady breathing and the unnerving sounds of her voice.

She was moaning softly as if pleasuring herself. _Oh god I hope she is,_ he couldn't help but thinking. He reached over putting a hand on her shoulder pulling it down hoping to reveal her face. What he saw next caused his eyes to widen to the size of twin dragon eggs.

He still might not have known who the girl was, but tor a minute he didn't care. The moonlight shone through the bedroom window and bounced directly on to the plump fleshy mounds before him. They sat perfectly in the center of her chest. Pillowy soft visions of perfection with pink peaks pointing gracefully upwards. He felt his breath hitch and his penis slightly twitching at the magnificent nude globes.

His eyes trailed down from her breasts. Tracing down her pale toned stomach. As he had thought the thigh peeking out of the comforter was also bare and her other goodies were covered by a small frail had, and nothing else. Whoever this girl was, she was sexy and clearly crazy.

He licked his lips hungrily at her. _Would it really be my fault if the naked girl in my bed happened to impale herself on me?_ He asked himself palming the growth in his shorts. Before he could take his thoughts further than that the girl moaned loudly and rolled onto her side. Her curly auburn hair fell in front if her face gracefully. Draco used his wand hand to push her hair away from her face grazing her cheek softly.

" _Hermione?!_ " he whispered. Instead of answering the still sleeping witch moved her hand faster, massaging her clit while impaling herself until she seized up and her whole body shook.

This hadn't been the first time he'd dreamed of the witch in his bed. He knew that she'd never actually climb into bed with him but, being close to her probably encouraged his brain to bring up more fantasies of her. _A dream. This has_ got _to be a dream._ He said to himself, yawning as he drifted back off to sleep.

Hermione's dreams had been very different than her unknown companion. She'd dreamed of Viktor Krum.

The strong young men plagued her dreams every time she was nervous or stressed out. Hermione had always chalked it up to her brain giving her a bit of stress relief, especially since she hadn't had sex since before she, Ron and Harry went on the run . A small break from all her worries. She'd dreamed of many of her friends _and_ enemies in the past few months.

She'd dreamt of his rough hands gliding against her soft skin, pulling her against him. His admittedly lacking member inside of her as she fought against him, loving every second of it.

Though Hermione had never told anyone, she'd always had sick fantasies about being forced. Something about losing control just _excited_ her. Someone _taking_ control was even better.

She would never want to be raped or attacked by a stranger, but feeling familiar flesh egging her on until she lost all reserve and did whatever someone wanted. The feeling of someone's hand around her throat, kissing her roughly, telling her what she was going to do. Rebelling against her own body and his, begging for him mentally but physically berating him and fighting for the control she'd dared him to steal from her. Anyone would have to admit it seemed exciting.

That's what she dreamed of with Vicktor. His large body bending her over a library table on one of their study dates. Forcing her head down and ripping off her skirt. She dug her nails into his skin and screamed, but nothing stopped him from shoving himself inside her wet sheath. He pounded her nonsensically, cursing her in Russian and groaning into her curly hair. When he was about to cum, he grabbed her by the curly mess and brought her face to his, crashing his lips to hers roughly.

Hermione moaned vehemently into the kiss, her legs giving out as she came around him. He came instantly after, filling her up with his seed.

He turned her around to face him, grinning ear to ear. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Viktor carried her to a soft chair and they cuddled against each other in the small piece of furniture.

The next morning Hermione woke up slowly. Her eyes fought away the sleep that had kidnapped her last night. She loved this new bed, it was firm and warm and - _had a heart?_

She could hear a steady beat drumming against her ear. She shot upwards. _Bad idea._

Her head was swimming from the mix of dream remnants and the sudden fear that was steadily growing in her heart. She laid her head back down trying to escape the pain.

She quickly assessed the situation. She was in a bed, in a room she'd never been in before. _Okay, heart not calming down. Let's reassess._

She was in a bed in the head of house

She felt the arm fall lower on her waist cuddling her. Suddenly she was aware of another appendage against her. She twisted and looked at the arm slung around her waist. It was holding a wand as well as her and she pried it from the sleepy grip.

She wished she hadn't when she felt the hard lower half she was straddling grind deeper into her. Thin fabric separated her naked and whoever was below her, and the growing hardness excited her as well as make her painfully uncomfortable.


End file.
